Harry Potter and the Above
by MartinTomBlack
Summary: AU,Pre-HBP. Harry is captured by Voldemort during the summer before sixth year. Warning, Character Death.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any related merchandise. Wouldn't it be nice though?

I'm sorry for those who don't like character death, but this story is character death, but with story. This is the summer before sixth year for Harry, and he is captured by Voldemort. For the rest, read the story.

This story is going to be for the most part AU, with some events that did happen in the books, slightly altered.

Speech: "Speech"

Parsletongue: "_Parsletongue_"

---v---v---v---^---v---v---v---

**The beginning of every story starts with an end**

"Do you feel the power of the Dark Arts yet, boy?" the figure drawled above Harry as he released the torture curse.

Harry spat blood at the hems of the robes of the figure and looked up from the ground, panting and racked with tremors from over-exposure to the Cruciatus.

The figure snarled at the boy and kicked him in the ribs, causing Harry to recoil and tighten to a ball "Do not trifle with the Dark Lord, Potter." he spat out at the boy, glaring at him through the small red slits.

Voldemort paused for a moment, then, in a moment of sadistic pleasure, the Dark Lords lips pulled into a large grin as he looked at the boy. He pressed a bony pale finger to his mark, which radiated a small wave of dark magic. As it passed through Harry, he suppressed the urge to shiver.

Moments later, three Death Eaters arrived with an unanimous pop, all dropping to their knees seconds later and kissed the hem of Voldemorts robes, "You called, master?" one of the Death Eaters said in a familiar voice, pulling his mask and hood down to reveal platinum blond hair and icy grey eyes.

"Yes Lucius, before you, lay Harry Potter, the boy who lives!" Voldemort announced with a flourish of his wand, causing Harry to raise limp off the ground still panting. The three Death Eaters gasped as they saw the lights side 'saviour' trembling slightly and breathing loudly, "I have called you here," the Dark Lord continued, "To witness the end of Harry Potter!" he finished in a shout, earning shouts of glee from two of the Death Eaters and a maniacal cackle from the third.

The third Death Eater lowered it's hood to reveal Bellatrix Lestrange, who's face was contorted in glee at the moment. She bent down and kissed the hem of Voldemorts robe fervently, "Thank you my Lord!" she cooed happily before returning to her stature as to not enrage her master.

Nagini hissed loudly at Bellatrix from around her masters shoulders. Voldemort pets her head soothingly, "Yes my pet, you will have him soon." he turned back to the still floating boy, "You have been a thorn in my side for too long, Harry Potter. This ends," he said with distaste as he rose his wand, "now. _Crucio Magnus!_" He hissed at Harry, a crimson red bolt of magic flying at him, striking him in his chest.

Whatever Harry had felt before this, was forgotten instantly, instead of the now regular hot knives stabbing him, it was as if all of his joints were turning to molten lava, burning him alive and destroying his bones, yet he lived, and screeched in pain. The last Death Eater, who was revealed to be Draco Malfoy, stood straight, terror showing in his eyes as Harry screamed to the immense pain of the Parsel curse. Voldemort held the curse, relishing in the screams of the adolescent Potter boy, which were dwindling more and more into quiet, until silence came, as he lost the ability to scream. Bellatrix watched in pleasure as the boy continued to scream in silence, tears streaking down his face.

As the curse entered the five minute mark, Harry felt the pain of the curse lessen, his mind seemingly drifting away from his body, to refuge from the pain of the curse. Once the pain was nearly gone and he no longer seemed to have any grip over his body, a memory came to the front of his mind, making Harry stand within it, almost as if reliving it...

--Flashback--

As Harry watched the Hogwarts Express pull into Kings Cross at the end of first year, all of his previous worries, including the wrath of the Dursleys once he returned came to the fore front of his mind. Harry sighed as Ron and Hermione left the compartment, trunks in tow. He grabbed his trunk he had bought with Hagrid in Diagon Alley and walked out behind his friends, back out towards the platform.

As he stepped off of he train, he heard a loud voice exclaim over the din of happy parents, "Ronald! Harry!" Harry looked up and saw a small league of red heads weaving their way towards him and Ron. He saw Mrs. Weasley grip Ron in a patented Weasley hug. She kissed him on the head before turning and hugging Harry, shocking him. Harry stood frozen for a second before awkwardly wrapping his arms around the Weasley patriarch. He felt an odd sensation swell up from with him, warming him instantly, leaving a tingling sensation over his heart. He felt something he had never felt when he was at the Dursleys. He decided instantly he liked this feeling.

--End Flashback--

Bellatrix frowned. The boy, while still screaming, had seemed a bit more placated, as if the pain of the curse had lessened. She looked up to Voldemort who was still smiling cruelly at the boy. She decided to keep watching the boy, she knew better then to speak of it.

Harry watched Bellatrix frown before looking from him to the Dark Lord, but before he could even think of what it meant, he was thrust into another memory.

--Flashback--

"Attention, attention please." Harry looked to see Dumbledore standing in front of his chair at the teachers table near the end of second year, "It is my pleasure to announce that the mandrakes were effective and the students affected by the basilisk are now awake." he finished, a small happy smile on his face which was met with a roar of applause and whistling.

Harry, happy with the news, stood from his seat at the breakfast table and ran out the doors and up a flight of stairs to the hospital wing. As he burst through the doors, he saw Madam Pomfrey sitting in a chair near her office. She nodded to Harry, "She's in the third bed." she said softly with a smile. There was no need to ask who he was there for, as he was in the Hospital Wing nearly everyday after class.

Harry nodded and walked quickly to the third bed to find Hermione, sitting in the bed looking slightly dazed. As he approached, Hermione looked up and smiled. As he reached the foot of the bed, she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug and laid her head on his shoulder, "Thank you." she whispered softly into his ear.

Harry stood dazed, as the feeling he had felt last year as Mrs. Weasley had hugged him had returned, stronger then before, but also different, as it also left a strange feeling of butterflies in his stomach. He smiled softly, "Your welcome".

--End Flashback--

Bellatrix was now staring in wonder as she watched the boys screams lessen again, to nearly nothing. She looked to her lord once more, who had now noticed this too, and was now too frowning at the boy, "Maybe he is loosing his mind my lord?" she said hopefully to her master.

Voldemort looked at his faithful servant and nodded, "Perhaps." he said, a small amount of his curiosity leaking in to his voice as he held the curse.

Harry watched the encounter for a moment before slipping off once more into a new memory.

--Flashback--

Harry turned his head as he heard a slight little coo come from Buckbeak, the hippogriff he and Hermione had ridden to save Sirius from getting the Kiss, who now stood next to Buckbeak, stroking the feathers behind his ears.

Harry smiled at his newly found-godfather as he pet the large animal, "Where will you go?" he abruptly asked the convict, who just shrugged.

"I could go to my old ancestral home in London, maybe it's not as gloomy as when I left." he said with a slight frown. He looked up at Harry and fidgeted his fingers before looking him in the eyes, " I wanted to know, if maybe, you would like to, if you wanted to, stay with me? It might be a bit grubby, and not great food but..."

Harry looked at his godfather wide-eyed, "Y-you mean like at your house?" he stuttered out, interrupting Sirius' thought.

His godfather looked to his feet, "I knew you wouldn't want to," he started, only to be interrupted once more by Harry.

"I'd love to!" Sirius looked up, misty-eyed, and hugged his godson for the first time since the end of the first war, and for once in his life, Harry felt that everything was going right.

--End Flashback--

Harry was no longer screaming and felt his lips tug gently upwards into a light smile, he was going to see Sirius and his parents.

Voldemort was now openly sneering as the boy had stopped screaming all together and had a smile tugging at his lips. He stopped the curse and spat at the boy, "Good bye, boy. Avada Kedavra"

* * *

That's it for this chapter, and yes, I will try and get another chapter up at some time, but my muse is fickle sadly, and it might leave. I still will try to get more chapters up.

I welcome all review, even flames. Let me know how it is, even make suggestions.

I love suggestions though, so if you think something could happen in the story, PM me or put it in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As same as before, I don't own Harry Potter, all I own is this ridiculous plot and some other boring things.

Speech: "Speech"

Parsletongue: "_Parsletongue_"

Other speech(Hidden for now): "_Speech_"

Chapter 2: Reunions

As Harry stirred, he felt a soft hand stroking his cheek and water dropping onto his face. He pulled his arm up slowly and gripped the hand lightly, feeling it jerk under his grip. He slowly opened his eyes, which were met with a flash of bright light. Moments later, after the flash had died, he saw a red-headed woman above him, who had tear stains staining her cheeks. As his eyes began to focus, he nearly jumped as he saw the eyes that were looking back at him, which were the same shade of green as his, "M-mum?" his voiced croaked in hardly a whisper, a couple of tears running down his cheeks.

Lily nodded, a sad smile creeping onto her face, she reached down to Harry and gripped him into a strong hug, tears still streaking down her face, "Oh Harry," she said, sadness dripping from her words, "why you?" she whispered quietly into a shirt he didn't realize he was wearing. She gripped him tighter as a sob retched out of her throat, her fingers digging into his back, "I'm sorry that we left you, I'm sorry for what Petunia and that beast of a husband did to you, I'm sorry..." she mumbled into his shirt.

Harry stopped Lily and pulled her away from him and looked her in the eyes, "It is not your fault mum. It's Voldemorts, all his." he said, feeling all the years of anger start to roll away as he looked into his mothers identically green eyes. Harry looked around him, taking in his surroundings. Gone were the bleak stone walls and bloody shackles of the Dark Lords personal dungeon, he was in a forest green room, with a large canopy bed, several bookshelves, and a desk, all in a deep mahogany colour. His mum sat with him on the large bed, the curtains pulled open, to show two well groomed men standing on the outside of the bed, arms around each others shoulders, each with draping black hair, also watching the encounter with sad smiles and tears. He recognized the two nearly instantly from pictures and real life, "Dad? Snuffles?" he asked his voice quivering.

Harry got off the bed and slowly and timidly made his way to James and embraced him in a tight hug, burying his head in his fathers shoulder before gripping tighter. James welcomed the hug with open arms and returned the hug with equal fierceness, tears running down both their faces. After a few minutes, Harry sniffed and pulled away from his father and gave the similar treatment to Sirius, the man who had treated him like flesh and blood, and gave his life in his fifth year while in the Department of Mysteries, he stiffened instantly and then broke, sobbing into his godfathers shoulder, who rubbed his back consolingly, before hearing Harry's whispers into his robes, "...my fault you fell through the veil, I'm sorry Sirius." he said, sobs breaking in ever couple of words as the sorrow and guilt of the death of Sirius opened anew.

Sirius pulled the boy and looked into the boys sorrow-filled eyes, his own ice blue eyes tearing up, "Harry, you just told Lily it wasn't her fault you were with the Dursleys, that it was Voldemorts. It's the same with me, it's not your fault I died, it was Bellatrix, she fired the stunner, though I still wonder why she fired a stunner..." he said, his voice tapering off at the end, as he began to tap his chin thoughtfully. He shook his head and smiled at Harry, " Don't worry about anymore though, alright Kiddo?" he said, messing Harry's hair playfully with one hand.

Harry grunted and tried to flatten his hair, but to no avail, causing a round of laughter from Sirius and James. Lily turned, pulled out her wand and pointed it at Harry, and he felt a tingling sensation run through his scalp. She waved her wand once more and a mirror appeared before Harry, showing that his hair had miraculously lain flat. He looked at his mother, astonished at the feat, who shrugged and smiled, "For all of those Auror balls and dinners your father got invited to, I needed a spell to help with that mop of his," she said, pointing a glare at James.

"Hey!" he yelled loudly, "It's just got personality." he said, which earned an amused snort from Sirius, which of course was returned with a childish punch to the arm.

Lily rolled her eyes at the antics of the older men, who majority of the time acted like they were first years at Hogwarts. Harry wringed his wrists in his hands and looked up to his mother, "Am I really, well you know," he started quietly, a questioning glance in his eyes.

Lily looked Harry in the eyes, "Yes, Harry, you are dead." she said sadly before brightening slightly, "There are a couple people who want to see you, dear." she said, guiding him gently out of the now open door through a bright flash of light, his mother and fathers arm around his shoulders.

-v---v---v---^---v---v---v-

"Today shall be a day of victory!" Voldemort had yelled prior to the march to his Death Eaters, who had cheered loudly in return, or in the case of Crabbe and Goyle Sr., grunted loudly. As they marched to the front gates of Hogwarts, a corpse made it's way in front of Voldemort, being pushed forward by his wand, "See what has become of your hero, Dumbledore." Voldemort spat out towards the gate, his voice magically amplified to boom across the vast grounds around Hogwarts, startling a couple of the lowly Death Eaters.

The wards shimmered for a moment before Dumbledore stepped out of the castle and out on to the grounds, visibly pale, with Professor McGonagall at his heels, a couple shades paler then Dumbledore. He looked in horror at the beaten boy, who limply hung as if crucified, arms suspended and legs tightly held together, "Tom, what have you done?" he asked, his voice trembling slightly at the sight.

The Dark Lord frowned nastily, his eyes becoming even thiner slits, "Do not call me that!" he roared, the voice booming menacingly across the grounds, making half of his Death Eaters cower in the back ranks. Voldemort looked to the body floating mere feet off the ground and smiled gruesomely, his black tarter teeth seemingly shining in the pale moon light, "Why, Dumbledore, I have eliminated your one chance, at survival." he replied haltingly, his lips pulling into a tight smile.

-v---v---v---^---v---v---v-

Lily pulled Harry forward through the crowded streets in the Afterlife, busy with it's many inhabitants, who were dressed in every sort of outfit you can think of. Lily smiled as she watched Harry crane his neck side to side looking from one exotic outfit to another, "Most people feel attached to the clothes they died in, so they just magic it clean, and not take it off." she said in a whisper to his ear.

Harry let his mouth fall in an 'O' and nodded and looked around the market and saw a familiar yellow and bronze jersey along with brown hair sitting on a nearby bench and he gasped. He would recognize that jersey anywhere, "Cedric?" he whispered softly, his eyes opening wide.

His mother nodded, "Go on honey." she said serenely, nodding towards the boy, a smile gracing her soft face as she saw her son walk to the boy sitting on the bench, who was fidgeting slightly now looking around the market nervously.

Cedric smiled as he saw Harry approaching slowly and got up and walked over. As he got close he opened his arms, and hugged Harry tightly, shocking the reluctant boy who gripped him back, "Harry, I saw you from up here," he started, Harry looking at Cedric in shock, who smiled, "Yes, we see everything we want that happens down there, one of the perks of being dead." he laughed at that for a moment before seeing Harry's features shift very suddenly, "Harry, it's not your fault that Wormtail and Crouch set that trap, if anything it's mine, I froze up at the wrong time." Cedric smiled once more and griped his shoulder, "Remember that."

Harry nodded and heard a choking sound, and looked behind him to see his godfather turning red, a hand tightly over his mouth, his shoulders shaking. He pointed to the left of where they walked, to see a tall, thin, old man, with a beard not unlike that of Dumbledore's, sitting in a café, drinking coffee, in a frilly wedding dress. Harry let out a guffaw before covering his mouth and tugging on his mums hand and pointing out the man to her. Her eyes widened as she saw him raise his coffee up, pinkie raised and take a sip, the frills of his dress nearly landing in a nearby persons tea. Lily giggled quietly underneath her hand and shook her head, "Dear lord, he does love to make a spectacle of himself, doesn't he?" she said quietly.

The old man suddenly raised his head and smiled as he saw Harry and waved to the boy before putting his cup down, standing up and walking over to the group. The old man looked at Harry, a sad smile playing lightly on his features "Hello m'boy, been waiting a while to meet you, but I daresay I wasn't hoping for it to be this soon." he said, his voice surprisingly strong and crisp.

"I'm sorry, have I met you before?" Harry asked, looking warily at the man.

The old man blanked for a second before letting out a hearty laugh and slapped his forehead, "How could I forget my manners?" he said, putting his hand up for Harry, "Let me introduce myself, my name is Myrddin Wyllt, but most people just call me Merlin for short."

A/N: Well, I thought this might be a good place to leave it. I know it might seem silly, but there is a barely passable reason as to why Merlin is wearing a frilly wedding dress. I also plan to split this into acts, like the old time plays, not sure how well it will work though.

With that said, does anyone want to beta this for me? I have a spell-check, am English-Canadian, and am partly a stickler for grammar, but *GASP!*, I'm only 16, and I make mistakes. If you see something and don't want to beta, leave a message or review to correct me, thanks!

Fact: Did you know, Myrddin Wyllt is a welsh name, and that the double-d in Myrddin it pronounced as 'th', like 'this' or 'that'? Ya' learn somethin' new every day.

No reviews last chapter D:...I need feedback guys, and I'm going to slow my releases, because there is no way I could keep this up for that long


End file.
